Intervention
by Stellar Belle
Summary: When love comes to mind, will Hermione choose comfort or passion? Draco x Hermione x Ron DHrR
1. Chapter 1

**Intervention**

_When love comes to mind, will you choose comfort or passion? Ron x Hermione x Draco Triangle _

I know I never seem to finish any of my chaptered stories, but here I am having a try at a HP one. I'm just experimenting for the moment, so if you find me lacking in updating and wish me to continue, just egg me on. Well, this idea came after a nap, and I hope I'll be able to pass 5 chapters before school starts, because I rarely update during school. So, here it is, and enjoy!

Note: **The italics in the beginning signal Hermione's point of view.**

_I have proven to be strong before. I've been in the face of the dangerous and the malicious countless times, and with the help of those close to me, I've conquered time after time. And I've been told I was the smartest witch in my generation. God knows how many students in the world and time can compare to my academic standards. I mean, I by no means, is trying to _brag_, but I can tackle the hardest tests and quizzes, read a 1000+ textbook in the means of two days, and whatever potion or spell or charm I'm demanded to conjure, I can do it on the spot, believe me. _

_But now I feel disoriented, powerless and aimless. I cannot _believe_ I let myself become this.. this tenacious and manipulable. And to think, I thought the time I'd be in this state would be after some life defying crisis, like my parents' death. But what disappoints me the most is that I am at the hands of two boys, not men because they can be _so_ immature at times that I am shocked to see even a pint of manliness in them. But these two boys managed to have me on my knees. And how? Something called love. And funny, because love is like a foreign concept to me. I could read a billion texts books on love all my love and not know a thing about it, because I am told that it has to be felt to be known. Now, I'm not talking about that almost automatic love you give to a friend or a relative, but this is the real deal, this is the over the moon, head over heels, blissfully in love that I've heard a great deal about. And seeing as how I cannot obtain such knowledge by the means of words and pages, I decided that I'd have to tackle it head on. Big mistake, if you ask me. _

_Let me move back a bit, tell you how this all began. My guess would be around the beginning of my seventh year at Hogwarts. In the past few years here at Hogwarts, I've grown a tremendous amount. I've learned things that cannot be learned at any other place and time. This is my new home, and seeing as how this was my last year here, I was prepared for the worst this year. The beginning of the end, to put my feelings into general terms. But when I say prepared, I mean academically of course. This is the year that'll define my future. But I wasn't prepared for this. And this problem took course on my whole _year_, for Merlin's sake. And to think, it was one of my closest friends who ignited this..._

"Love?"

Hermione looked up from her book and stared at Ginny, her brows raised and her eyes wide. Ginny, on the other hand, stared blankly out the window of their train car, her head in her hands. She sighed, absent-mindedly.

"Yes, Hermione. I mean, haven't _you _ever given it a thought? Just think about it! All those flowers and treats and - _oh_, all those kisses!"

Hermione rolled her eyes as she focused on her book, flipping the pages to where she previously was. "Really, Ginny," she began. "Firstly, I don't think your brother would like to hear these things coming from your mouth, and secondly, _where on earth_ caused you to think of these things at such a tender age?"

Ginny stared at Hermione, giving her some sort of a snort in disbelief. "I'm not a child, Hermione. And you don't have to be a certain age to love, it's for everybody! God, you must be rusty when it comes to this stuff, considering the way you're talking!" Hermione finally closed her book and placed it aside.

"I mean," Ginny continued. "You _must've_ thought about this stuff, some point in time! It's what a girl does! Don't you ever wonder how it feels to be catered to all the time? Don't you ever imagine how it feels to have someone want to be with you at every minute of the day? Don't you just wish you were loved?"

Before Hermione could answer, Ginny shot her arms in the air and stretched to the sky. "I mean," she began. "I've never been in love. But i have _hope_ in love, you know? I have _faith_. And I can just tell that it's fantastic. I can just smell it in the air. Love is in the air, Hermione!"

"And it's quite suffocating, if you ask me."

"Well, I _didn't_ ask. But seriously, I, myself, can only dream!" Ginny sighed. "Oh, I wonder if Ron or Percy's in love. It must feel _fantastic_."

Hermione tisked at Ginny, folding her hands in her lap. "Honestly," she sighed. "I think love is for the weak. For those who cannot manage on their own and for those who are too fickle, too reliant, too fragile! I mean, come _on_, Ginny, you don't want to end up like one of those girls too sucked into this idea of _love_ to handle the real things in life!"

"Don't talk as though you _know_, Hermione!" Ginny snapped, quite suddenly. "Do you have any evidence to back that up? Any first-hand experience? Have you ever _been_ in love?"

Hermione looked at Ginny, her face was washed over with shock. Ginny has never raised her voice to her, and what surprised her ever more was how defencive she was being. Hermione felt a pang of guilt, realizing that maybe she had pulled some personal stings a bit too harshly. Then she began to process Ginny's words, realizing the corner she was up against. It _was_ true, Hermione has never been in love to say such things, but did you really need to? Was love that complex?

Hermione looked down at her lap, defeatedly. "No," she said. "I guess you're right. But I, by all means, have no intention of being in love any time soon. Maybe when I'm 40."

Ginny groaned. "40!" she cried. "You really _are_ out of it, Hermione! How can you postpone one of the most magical things in life?"

"What could be more magical that charms class," Hermione joked, but the look on Ginny's face immediately made her wish she hadn't said anything at all.

"Love is the best feeling in the world, Hermione!" she argued. "It's better than a hot mug of Butterbeer after climbing the Swiss Alps, or even better than winning the Quidditch Cup for your house! Love is what'll save this world, Hermione, I'm _telling_ you! How can you be so passive about something as magnificent as love? It's perfect!"

Hermione was a little taken back at this point, surprised at how passionate Ginny was being. All this talk of love made Hermione a bit uneasy. She didn't _hate_ the thought of love, but wasn't all hearts and cupid about it either. She tolerated the thought. But with the way Ginny was speaking, maybe her idea on love was completely wrong.

"I don't know, Ginny," she said, fidgeting with the brim of her robes. "I just don't like the idea of having a guy to validate me."

"You're being ridiculous. You're fantastic, Hermione! You _deserve_ to be treated like a princess! All girls do!"

"I have my parents to do that, thanks!"

"Oh, stop being so _bland_! Don't you want to get married?"

"Yes, but maybe _later_!"

Now it was Ginny's time to tisk at Hermione. "You're really missing out, I say. I recommend that you go out _this instant_ and give it a try."

Hermione laughed. "You're joking!"

"I am not! I want you to tackle love in the face! Go for it! What's the harm? Are you scared?"

"No, I am _not scared_."

"Then go for the next person that comes through that door!"

"No, and that's final!"

"I'll curse you!"

"Oh _please_!"

"Then _give it a try!_"

"Give it a _try_? How can you expect me to fall in love with the next guy that comes in here?"

And as though her words were bewitched, the compartment door slid open. Hermione and Ginny turned to find a sinister, sliver-blonde haired boy leaning against the door frame, a smirk wide upon his face.

"Love? Honestly, Granger, what you _really_ should be asking is how you expect anyone to fall in love with a bucktooth know-it-all like you? Really, now.."

Hermione's teeth gritted, and before she could bark back, Ginny beat her to it, standing quite suddenly, knocking the things on the seat next to her to the floor.

"Anyone can fall in love, _disregarding_ the way you look, Malfoy!" she retorted. "And if that's how you think of love, about the way one _looks_, then I hope you find a nice pile of dog feces to fall in love with!"

The Draco Malfoy that remained cool and unruffled only moments before was now standing erect, glaring at Ginny, ready to snap at her.

"Shut up, you little nasty midget!" he snarled. "The only chance of anyone falling for _you_ is if you went incest with your little nasty ferret family! Trash! Filth!"

"How dare you, you stupid imbecile! Why can't you just curl up into a corner and die, satisfy all of us?"

"Oh? And why would I do that, little _girl_?"

Suddenly, a tight grip formed on Draco's shoulder. "Because," said a heated, monotone voice from behind. "I'll have to dispose of you and that nasty, dirty mouth of yours, you stupid git!"

Draco smirked. "Now, really, Weasel?" he laughed. "And what harm could a ridiculous imbecile like you can do?"

Ron's eyes narrowed, as he backed the smiling Draco against the wall, his wand drawn and pointed straigh against Draco's throat. "I wouldn't test me, if I were you, Malfoy." he hissed.

"If you were me, Weasley, you wouldn't be wearing those poorhouse, 13th century robes, now, would you?"

"You dirty bas-"

"Stop!"

At this point, Hermione was out of her seat as well. Her face was flushed a deep scarlet, and her arms were crossed as well as her face. "Stop!" she demanded. "As Head Girl of Hogwarts, I will _not_ tolerate this, nor will I let the _head boy," _her eyes darted at Draco, "be caught under such circumstances! Now this fight _will_ disperse, is that clear?"

Ron glared at Draco for a moment before backing away from him, his hand still locked around his wand firmly, while Ginny inched back towards her seat, bending over to pick up her fallen things before sitting back in her seat. Draco, however, smirked, running his fingers through his long hair.

"Oh, gracious, Granger! Coming to my aid, even against your fellow ferret friends? You're not so bad-" Draco made sure to add a sarcastic snort. "- for a _mudblood_, of course."

That was it, and now both Ron's and Ginny's wand was up against Draco's chest.

"Stop, stop! Come on, you'll be expelled!" Hermione insisted, prying to pull the three apart. Draco laughed.

"Yes, I _am_ the Head Boy, after all. And this school can do a bit of _cleaning up_, wouldn't you say?"

Before Ron or Ginny could conjure up a nasty curse that would surely place Draco under hospital care, another hand interfered, moving the wands of Ron and Ginny out of the way before colliding a hard fist between Draco's cheekbone and nose.

"That ought to teach you, you insufferable git."

"Harry, no! Stop, now!"

Hermione dashed to where Draco collasped, where he was now clutching to his nose, blood seeping through his fingers. Draco had other ideas, knocking Hermione's helping hand out of the way before making a dash for the door. Upon leaving, Hermione sighed, turning to Harry, Ron and Ginny.

"Have you all gone _mad_?" she scolded. "Do you realize what this could mean!"

"A bad blood stain?"

"Ugh! No! You can all be _expelled_!"

Hermione ran her fingers through her large bush of hair, looking as though she were just about ready to pry it from her head.

"School hasn't even _started_! And it's out _last year_, for the love of all good and holy! Couldn't you just _wait_ until we'd get onto school grounds!"

"Calm yourself before you get a hernia, Hermione."

"You are all so_ reckless!_ After all this time, I expected better!"

"Hermione-"

"Look at me! Now I'm all worked up. And your guesses why?"

"Look-"

"Just go back to your compartments and _stay_ there, before someone _else's_ future is jeopardised!"

"You're just scared," Ginny said, as a matter-of-factly. "You were to fall in love with the first person who walked into our compartment, and it was that sleaze, _Malfoy_."

Ron's face flushed a deep scarlet, paling his hair in comparison. "L-love? With _Malfoy_?" he choked. "With _anyone_?"

Hermione's eyes tore away from the window and darted at Ron. "Oh _please_! You're sounding just like Malfoy! I can love whomever I want to, mind you!" Her face grew a tint of pink as well, although her bushy hair seemed to hide it.

"Come on, you can't _really_ expect that someone like Malfoy would fall for someone like _you_!" Ron retorted, biting his bottom lip nervously.

"How _could_ you say such a thing! And is that a bit of praising of Malfoy I'm detecting?"

"No! I'm just saying if you were going to fall in love with someone, you might as well fall for someone who _isn't_ your mortal enemy and someone who _hasn't_ been trying to make a living hell out of your life for the past, oh, I don't know, _six years_!"

"Oh really? Want me to fall for someone who's easier? Like _you_!"

All conversation froze at that point, Ron's eyes gaping at Hermione before tearing them away and staring at how dirty his shoes were. Harry and Ginny also stood erect in their place, almost frozen in shock. Hermione, after a moment or two, finally processed what was said and her face finally grew that dark red color that seemed to match Ron's.

"Oh! I-I, um.." she stammered. "I, well, I didn't _mean_.."

"Oh, oh yeah." Ron choked. "I see what you mean, yeah.."

"I-I mean, come on, you? Haha, _that's_ a laugh."

"Y-yeah. Of course. Yeah. Haha... ha.."

Harry and Ginny looked from Ron to Hermione, then back at each other before rolling their eyes in slight disbelief.

"So, um, I better go and, um, make my rounds?" Hermione stuttered, not daring to look at Ron once. "You know, around the compartments, making sure nothing bad happens.."

"Haha," Ron said, his voice cracking. "Y-yeah. Wouldn't want anything bad to happen. I'm gonna go, um, change into my robes."

"Oh, right."

"Yep."

Ron and Hermione stood for a moment, before colliding into eachother in the doorframe, trying to both leave at once.

"You go!" Hermione insisted.

"Oh, no, ladies first!" Ron said persistently.

"No, no, I insist!"

"No, _I _insist!"

"Come on, Ron, stop being annoying and _get through the damn door!_"

"How about you shut your trap and _you_ get through the damn door!"

"_How about you both get the hell out!_" Harry and Ginny yelled in unison, both tired and agitated. And before Ron or Hermione could retort, with a swift shove, they were both out the door, both hesitant and flushed with embarassment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Intervention**

_When love comes to mind, will Hermione choose comfort or passion? Draco x Hermione x Ron DrHrR_

I don't have much to say except thank you to those who reviewed! It means alot to me. Their encouraging me to complete this story, _really_. So, here's chapter two!

The first few weeks of school seemed to pass normally and undisturbed. Classes went on as scheduled, and there were no signs of outrageous mishaps, ordeals, _nothing_. Time passed by, for once, in an enjoyable pace for everyone. Even the weather seemed to cooperate, never ceasing to have the sky cloud up nor letting even a slight drizzle to come upon the land. The 'incident', as Ron and Hermione would call it, faded in rememberance, although the mere sight of one another would be a constant reminder to never mention the words love nor Malfoy whenever they were a mile's radius of each other. They were both sure that they would be capable of carrying off that little plan well until the end of the year, but one morning mid-way into September already proved them both wrong.

It was another bright morning. Ron woke with strained eyes, the sun pouring from behind the curtains directly at his face. He stretched, grunted, and got dress. He was, however, too tired to take note of the ridiculous state of his hair. It was sticking straight up in only a few strange places, and was undoubtfully unruly. It _almost_ came close to Harry's in comparison.

"'Mornin'." Ron grumbled, sinking into his seat beside Harry upon entering the Great Hall. He opened his large mouth to let out an equally large yawn.

"Could you close your mouth, Ron?" Ginny said, plugging her nose. "Honestly, your breath _reeks_, and it's too early in the morning!"

"Oh, ha ha." Ron said sarcastically before snatching the bagel in Ginny's hand and shoving it in his mouth.

"Hermione's running late, isn't she?" Harry said while reading the latest Daily Prophet. "She was supposed to read over my Potions essay."

"Don't know mean _do it for you_?" Ginny inquired.

"_Don't you mean do it for you_?" Ron mimicked. "Really, Ginny, isn't there someone you should be snogging or something? Just bugger off!"

Ginny's eyes narrowed at Ron, but tore away and began to read one of her Arithmancy textbooks, shifting her body 180 degrees from Ron.

"I'm here!" cried Hermione from the other side of the Great Hall. She trudged towards the table Ron and Harry were seated, her arms balancing a large amount of books with quite a large amount of pages. She dropped her books onto the table, some tumbling to the ground. Paying no attention, she slouched down into a seat in front of Ron and Harry, burying her face in her arms.

"Um, aren't you going to pick those books up, Hermione?" Ron asked cautiously.

"No." Hermione muffled through her school sweater. "I'm too tired."

She lifted her head, and Harry and Ron drew back slightly at the sight. Hermione's bushy brown hair was now about to join in on Ron and Harry's unruly hair comparisons, seeing as how there were obvious knots and tangles almost everywhere. Her hair even took a somewhat circular shape. Her skin seemed to have grown slightly pale, and long, dark bags hung from her eyes.

"Jesus, Hermione!" Ron cried in slight horror. "What the heck happened to you!"

Harry's elbow, then, flew into Ron's ribcage, quieting his ginger-haired friend. "Why where you up so long?" Harry asked. "Did you even sleep?"

"No!" cried Hermione, running her hands through her hair - or at least, _trying_ to. "I've been _trying_ to sleep, but I'd always remember that, Oh! I forgot to write about the effects of the Wiggenwelds Potion in my potions essay! So I'd write it again! Then, just before I'd allow my head to hit the pillow, I remember! I didn't proofread my History of Magic essay _nor _did I edit it! So, I re-read it and edited it _so_ many times, I probably have it _memorized_, word by word!" Hermione let out a long groan. "It seems I've been over-worrying about school this year!"

"I thought what you've been doing the past six year was over-worrying about school." Ron mumbled into his bagel sarcastically.

"You know, Ronald," Hermione hissed. "I _would_ tell you to shut your trap but, lucky for you, I'm just a _bit_ too tired."

"Hah." Ron muttered. "So this is the great PMS I've heard oh-so-much about? _Bloody fantastic_."

And before Hermione could fire back, Harry slammed his Daily Prophet down quite hard, causing some of the pumpkin juice in his goblet to spill over the rim.

"I can already see what _this_ will turn into," Harry said as-a-matter-of-factly. "Which is why I'm going to say right now that you are _both_ right, It _is_ too early in the morning, so I wouldn't mind a bit of peace, please." Hermione and Ron both let out a grunt in unison, crossing their arms and burying their heads in them.

The only problem for the three for the past few weeks were the frequent, almost scheduled fights between Ron and Hermione. Harry even seemed to grow tired of stopping them; he knew that if there was a moment where they _didn't_ fight, there was something wrong. Luckly for Harry, though, that morning both Ron and Hermione were too tired to fight, let alone _function_, by the looks of the states they're both in. If only every moment of every day was like this, Harry thought. I actually have a moment to hear myself think without being interupted by _yells_.

Ginny looked up from her textbook the moment a certain name echoed through the Great Hall, reaching her tiny little ears. Her eyes scanned the hall, coming to a halt only two tables away. And, coincidentally, he was _alone_. Strange, but not a moment to waste. So, Ginny sent a sharp elbow flying at Hermione. "Bljrmuh?" Hermione huffed, the muscles in her mouth obviously too exausted to create proper words. "Wathizzeet?"

Ginny shook Hermione by the arm. "Look who's here, Hermione!"

Hermione looked around and saw no one except the people she saw usually everyday. She merely shrugged, but before she could rest her head down once more, Ginny seized Hermione by the chin and pointed her face two tables away.

"_Malfoy_?" Hermione said, surprised that Ginny would consider him as anyone of great importance, let alone considering him as anything at _all_. "What about that pompous git?"

Little did Hermione know, Ron's neck nearly snapped in two as he turned to eyeball Hermione and Ginny, obviously interested in their conversation.

"You know our deal, Hermione." Ginny replied simply, folding her arms onto the table.

"Deal?" Hermione said, bewildered. "What _deal_ was this?"

Ginny groaned. "Honestly, for the smartest witch in this school, you're pretty _dumb_." She said. "Remember? On the train? You were to attempt to fall for the first male to come into our compartment. It isn't _my_ fault it ended up to be Malfoy."

Hermione, her eyes the size of dinner plates, replied, "You've gone _mad_ if you believe I'd make such a deal as _that_! It's thoughtless and ridiculous, not to mention perverse! And I _think_ I'd remember if I made such an absurd bet as.. as _that!_ As to _fall_ for _Malfoy_? It's not even in the widths of imagination!"

Ginny stared for a moment, then rolled her eyes. "I knew it. Not only are you scared and insecure, but in no way are you very _valiant_, of course, not being able to put up with a challenge as simple as _that_.."

"Simple?" Hermione gaped, flabbergasted. "You honestly _believe_ that falling for Malfoy _and_ have him _return_ those feelings successfully to be _simple_? Maybe you're delirious, _I don't know_, but I swear, my grandfather would probably _roll in his grave_ if I _ever_ considered the thought!"

"Hah." Ginny sighed. "I always figured you to be butch as well.."

"BUTCH? YOU LITTLE-"

"Hermione, no!"

At the precise moment Hermione rose from her seat to lunge at Ginny, both Harry and Ron seized her by her robes and restrained her from doing so.

"Can you believe it? One of my _best friends_ just insulted me! To my _face_, even!" Hermione huffed, finally calm enough to take her seat.

Ginny sighed. "Look," she said. "I wouldn't make you do anything if I knew you wouldn't benefit from it! Just _trust_ me."

"Trust you? After you called me a butch?"

"Yes, well, ignore that. Come _on_, Hermione! Just give it a try!" Ginny said, pleading almost.

Ron snorted. "_Please_." he said. "Hermione is probably the most inexperienced girl out there! You can't really believe that she will be able to convince Malfoy, the most experience _git_, to return her affection? You've all gone bonkers!"

Hermione's eyes narrowed. "What's _that_ supposed to mean?" she hissed.

"It means exactly what it says," Ron replied. "You have no chance in _hell_."

"Since when have you given a rat's tail and a half about who I associate myself with?" she retorted.

"Since the moment you inquired Malfoy into this little bit." he snapped. "Honestly, Ginny, don't expect much-"

"Oh, I expect much progress." Ginny said casually. "And _you_, my dear brother, _you _are just jealous. You were _second_ to our compartment, I'm afraid. You snooze, you lose."

"You know, I have a feeling Harry and I should've let Hermione maul you when we had the chance." Ron barked.

"Or maybe," Hermione said, rising from her seat, "What you _really_ should be worried about is how I'm about to maul you!"

"Oh stop being bitter," Ron said, also up from his chair. "Maybe in a few years, you won't be so sluggish at this sort of thing!"

Hermione's nails seemed to bite into the brims of her sleeve. "Have you been completely _inept_ to what has been happening the past years? Have you completely forgotten about Viktor?"

"_Krum_?" Ron began to laugh bitterly. "He cannot _possibly_ count! He doesn't even live in the same country!"

Hermione had had it, but just before she could bark back, she brewed a better plan. So, her mouth fell into a slight, malicious smile. "Oh," she said, her voice knavish. "You just wait, Ronald Weasley."

Hermione, then, shoved her hand into her sachet, pulling out a small bottle entitled, "Sleekeazy's Hair Potion." She flipped open the lid, and squirted some on her hands, and began to run her fingers through her hair, making it smooth and straight magically and with eaze. Next, she rubbed her hands together, whispered a few words, then ran her hands over her face. Her face was now bagless and in a more attractive state, her eyes khol-lined and her cheeks a slight tint of pink.

Ginny beamed, and Ron's jaw-dropped. "How'd you pull _that_ off?" Ginny squeaked. "You look so.. so-"

Hermione smiled. "A little trick Tonks taught me. Now, if you _excuse_ me.."

And the next thing they knew, Hermione had turned on her heels from him, marching up to Draco, who, inconveniently had a couple of french toasts shoved in his mouth. He paused and stared at her, chew down his food as fast as he could, gulping it down. Staring around her, he said, "I must say, seeing your grotesque Mudblood face isn't the best way to start off the morning. What do you want?"

Hermione shifted her head slightly, making sure that both Ron and Ginny had their full attention on her. "Just wanted to say hello." she said, trying hard to sound the slightest bit sincere.

Draco's brow arched. "Well, goodbye. Get out of my sight, you nasty Mudblood beaver."

Hermione had to choke back all retorts and continued. "Oh, come on. It's such a nice morning.."

"What the hell's with your face?" Draco interuppted. "Getting all dolled up for the King Weasel, I presume?"

Hermione blinked, her cheeks flushed. "Um, _no_, actually. I-er, I did this for _you_! Hee..he he..he.."

Draco paused, finally setting her fork and knife down and turning to her. "Look, you conniving little wench," he snarled. "As far as I can tell, you haven't a pint of feminism inside that little body of yours. I don't know what the _hell_ you're trying to pull off right now, and I will not ask, but _demand_ that it ends. _Now._"

Hermione bit her bottom lip, slowly settling into the seat in next to him. "Oh, come on, _Draco_." she chirped. "Can't you at least _try_ to have a nice, civil conversation with me?"

"No." Draco said bluntly.

"Well, I'm here whether you like it or not." Hermione said. "And there is nothing you can do about it!"

Draco smirked. "Yeah, there is, actually." he said. "I can _leave_." He got up from his seat, his plate and utencils in his hands, and moved a table down, but, unfortunately for him, only to have Hermione follow him.

He groaned, running his fingers through his hair. "Honest to _God_, Granger," he muttered. "What the hell do you want?"

Hermione rose her hands in innocence. "I told you! Just to have a nice chat!"

"I'll hex you _this very moment_, you disgusting waste of life. State your _real_ purpose or I'll end it."

Hermione was finding it incredibly difficult to try and talk to Draco in a civil manner. She was at the point where she would rip his disgusting eyes right from their sockets and out of his face.

"You know what," Hermione sighed. "You should feel _thankful_, regardless of my blood, that _anyone_ would be willing to talk to a stupid imbecile like you."

Draco smirked. "Oh, girls talk to me all the time," he said. "But these are actually _pretty_ girls, _decent_ looking even, and I always get my prize in the end. A little peck, a bit of tongue here and there-"

Hermione cried in disgust. "You are _completely_-"

"Irresistable? Tempting? Almost enough for you to want to _devour me whole_?"

Hermione felt nauseated. "You're absolutely repulsive." she choked out.

"Well, why else would you try to chat me up?" He reasoned. "The make-up, the _hair_ for goodness' sake! I'm not _dumb_, Granger. I'm just merely _lazy_ around classtime. You want me."

"No!" Hermione said almost immediately. But she paused. Well, that was her main objective, wasn't it? To successfully smitten him, right?

"You want me so bad," Draco continued. "I bet you're getting weak in the knees _this moment_. Ready to pass out. Crawling out of your skin _insane_."

"Shut up!" Hermione yelled.

"You're dying this very moment! You're dreaming about our _babies, _our life in the country, making sweet love to such an amazing specimen as _I_.."

"_Shut up!_" Hermione repeated, louder.

"Make me!" Draco yelled back.

Now, maybe it was the lack of sleep, or maybe it was the pumpkin juice she drank earlier, or _maybe_ it was the beautifying spell she performed on her face, but there was _something_ that loosened a screw in her head, because what she did next couldn't _possibly_ be out of will. The next thing Hermione, Draco, and Ron knew, Hermione grabbed Draco by the back of his hair and slammed her lips onto his, _literally_, as she could feel her teeth beneath her lips colliding with his. It took a moment for Draco to process what _exactly_ seemed to be happening. He was being kissed, right? Well, of course he is. But with who again? Who was it? Draco, almost knocked out of his sanity, couldn't even draw out a name to whomever the beholder of such succulent, lush lips could be, he merely shrugged and kissed back. And if it wasn't for Hermione's slight "_mmmm.._", they probably wouldn't have stopped.

Draco paused at the noise. Wait a minute, he thought. His eyes flew open and widened. _No. It couldn't. I could never. Impossible_.

Hermione paused as well. Hold on one second. she thought. Her eyes shot open and grew large. _This is a dream. A bad dream. This is not real. Impossible_.

And almost simutaniously, they shoved away from eachother, Draco tumbling over his chair and hitting the ground. Hermione merely stared in shock, her hands grasping her mouth, and when she finally was able to tear her eyes away from Draco to the rest of the student body, she could see the shock in every single student's faces, _especially_ Ron, who, the next moment, fainted, and Ginny squealed. Harry, just about to take a sip from his goblet, dropped it, it's contents spilling over the table and his pants.

Draco gawked at Hermione. _She did not just do what I think she did. And I did not just do what I think I did._ "Oh, _God_." he huffed.

And the next thing they knew, _laughter_ spread through the Great Hall. Laughter so piercing to Hermione, she had to clasp her hands to her ears. Trying to choke back the tears down her throat, Hermione could not think of anything more humiliating than this. Turning and running to the door, Hermione said to herself, "It's just the beginning of the year, for Merlin's sake!"

And she could immediately tell what a long year_ this_ one would be.

Okay, the whole beautifying spell, I made up, but I couldn't find anything on that would suit such a spell. Anyways, read and review! I'm planning the next chapter to be very Ron x Hermione-esque. Enjoy!


End file.
